


Madness of Love

by Celeste_Sparda7



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sparda7/pseuds/Celeste_Sparda7
Summary: Celeste has been incarcerated at Red Grave City's asylum for two years after murdering her abusive husband. She was vowed to never trust men again until she met her male doctor named Vitale Sparda who also had a troubled past.





	1. Prologue

Celeste’s Pov:

It’s raining outside of my guarded window. The rain drops that’s splattering against it keeps me calm. It’s been two long years since I’ve been to this asylum in Redgrave City. Why am I here, you ask? Well, I’m just a beautiful black woman who has full of contradictions. 

My father left me after my graduation years ago, my biological mother decided to stop being a mom and made me one of her favorite bitches. The things she made me do, let’s just say that there are lines are not meant to be crossed.Then my mother left me for dead when she found out that I was pregnant with my daughter, Alexia. I didn’t care really. I was finally free and moved to Redgrave to start my life over with Alexia.

I fell in love and married the man who I thought who can love and protect me and my child, but I was wrong. He found out about who I was and starts abusing me for years. I had to toughen up to protect Alexia, but no matter what I did it wasn’t enough. Something inside of me snapped when I found out that bastard hit my daughter. By the time that my father finally found me, it was too late for me. I killed the man who was my husband that hits my daughter. I was pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity, however the judge ordered me to get help.

Now I reside in this asylum as Alexia is now under my father’s protection. It’s for the best, I suppose. I would rather being isolated here than being with the people who say I have a “Harley Quinn” split personality as what they say. Speaking of which, I got a knock on my door and one of the nurses came in with my medicine.

“Ms. Celeste, your medicine is ready,” she said as she walked closer to me. 

I smiled at her after I took it, “Thank you nurse Jannie. By the way, how was the other patient’s knee?” 

Did I forget to mention the real reason why I’m in the solitary confinement in my own room? The patient that I mention pick a fight with me the other day and I busted her kneecaps with the lead pipe. The entire building knew not to mess with me, but apparently the bitch didn’t get the memo. The nurse told me that the patient is on her crutches for now.

I put all of my personal hygines on the bed to freshen myself up, “Tell Dr. Cara that I will be seen her in the next hour.”

“Actually Ms. Celeste, Dr. Cara no longer works with us. You’ll be seeing a new doctor. I’m sure you’ll get along with him”, Jannie said before she close the door behind her.

Him? I thought I told the warden that I don’t want to talk to male doctors. I never trusted men since that incident. I don’t what that warden up to, but I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind after my session with this new male doctor. What I didn’t know is that this doctor is far more than I expected and it will go beyond everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr.Vitale Sparda is the little brother of Dante and Vergil Sparda, But he prefer his name to be called V. He’s now working as a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum in Redgrave City. He’s looking at the file of this one particular woman that Dr. Cara has that got him curious. V is so intrigued about this woman in the picture, he almost didn’t hear the knock on the door of his office.

“Come in,” V said as he looks up to see his boss, the Warden, coming in.

The warden smiles as she said, “Dr. Sparda, I’m very impressed on helping the other patients by showing them the right path about life for their future. You never gave up hope for them. I see that you’re reading about this patient.”

“Yes, ma’am. Can you tell me about her? I want to know why she only talk to female doctors”, V asked as the curiousity got the best of him.

The warden took a seat as she replies, “She is known to this place and her hometown as “**_The black Harley Quinn_**”. Before her mother decided to turn her daughter into one of her prostitutes, Celeste is a African American Army brat, which she told me that she’s very proud of it, and her father took care of her up until after her graduation from high school. While her father is away from home, her mother forced her to become her slave and made did terrible things; drove Celeste to the brink of her insanity. Celeste got pregnant when her mother kicked her to the curb. She moved her to start her life all over again after she gave birth to her beautiful daughter, Alexia.”

V looked at the picture of Celeste and her daughter, “Then why is she here and not with her daugther?”

“Apparently, she was sentenced here two years ago after she murdered her husband of seven years when she found him beating her daughter. Celeste lost it when she saw bruises and took matters into her own hands. She could’ve been sentenced to life, but the judge felt her pain and protection for her daughter. He decided to reduced her charges to manslaughter and now here she is. You can find Celeste very challenging. After what her husband did, she doesn’t trust men. Male psychiatrists were having a hard time talking to her and gave up.”

[Originally posted by crimsaros](https://tmblr.co/Z9Nsxn2enuoqN)

“Well ma’am, they’re not me. I’m always up for the challenge. Where is her daughter now?”

“With Celeste’s father and his new wife, the only two people she ever trusted the most.”

V looked the file one more time and close the folder with his tattooed hand before getting up, “I’m going to start her evaluation and session. When is her last day here?”

“Next year. She’ll be in the solitary confinement until then because one of our patients pick a fight with her and Celeste busted both of her kneecaps with the leadpipe”, the warden said when she got up and follow V, “She’s very dangerous, Dr. Sparda so be careful.”

“What can I say, ma’am,” V turn to the warden and smirk at her, “I have a thing for dangerous women.”

———————————————————————————————————–

“_Celeste, now you know how I feel about you being in that place you’re in_”, Celeste’s father said in the video chat.

Celeste sighs, “Daddy, we talked about this. I have to finish my sentence that the judge gave me. I would rather be a better person in here than not seeing my daughter again in prison. How is my sweet angel, by the way?”

“_She misses you, Celeste. Everyday. She wants to talk to you_”, Her father give her a sad look on his face.

“Well, let me talk to her. I want to see her too”, Celeste said. She watch the video chat and smiled when she saw her 12 year old daughter, Alexia running towards the webcam.

Alexia waves to her mother and excitedly smiled at her, “_Hi mommy! I missed you so much!”_

“Hey cupcake, mommy missed you too. You’ve gotten so big! You’ve been a good girl for Grandpa?”, Celeste said as her eyes starting to water in happy tears.

Alexia nods her head, “_Yep, grandpa and MeeMee are taking care of me. I wish you are here with us, mommy. When are you coming home?_”

“Listen baby, mommy has to get her life together first okay? I’m trying to get better sweetie. Then, I’m coming home. So until then, you’ll be a good girl for Grandpa and MeeMee, okay? Give mommy a kiss.”

The mother and daughter kissed each other through the video chat goodbye.

“Alright daddy, I gotta go start my session now. My last evaluation is next year”, Celeste said knowing that her time with her family is almost up.

“_Okay. If you need me, you call me alright? Your daddy loves you_”, Her father said as he wipes his tears.

Celeste wipes her tears as well and took a deep breath, “Yeah, I love you too dad. I’ll talk to you later.”

They bid each other goodbyes and ended the voice chat. Celeste continues to wipe her tears as she gets up from the chair to the bathroom to freshen her face up for her session with her new doctor. She was led to the private session room by the nurse and told to wait for the doctor.

Celeste sat on the chair across the table for five minutes as she watched the clouds outside. Suddenly, she turn towards the door and was stunned to see that the new male doctor she was seeing turned out to be one of the most handsome men she’ve ever seen in her adult life. This session should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**V’s Pov:**

_Five minutes earlier_

_ _

This woman is a Goddess. No poems that I’ve read could even describe of what a true beauty that she is. My heart beats a lot faster than I ever expected. I can almost see myself in the future with her. 

“Dr. Sparda”, The warden broke me out of my daze about my new patient. I have to focus. I can’t afford to lose my job because of my feelings. 

I turn to the warden next to me, “Is that Celeste?”

“Yes, that’s her. She’s not used to open up to new people. Are absolutely sure you want to talk to her, Dr. Sparda?”, The warden turned to me when she asked me that. I nodded my head yes with determination. I want to get to know Celeste. I want to break down her walls and see if she could start trusting me. I have to try. 

I open the door to our private session and saw her turn to look at me. She is far more beautiful than I could even imagine. She turned away to look back at the window. I shut the door and walk towards the empty chair across the table from Celeste. Well then, let’s see how sturdy your wall is, Celeste.

**Celeste’s Pov:**

This is my new male psychiatrist? This guy? He should be in the super model business than work in a place like this! He is very handsome, I’ll give him that. There’s gotta be the catch. I don’t really trust him one bit. He probably one of those guys that I’ve met that likes to make promises and then breaks them. I’m just an ideal to them. No way. I should not be doing this with this man. I can’t afford to get my heart broken again.

What is that warden trying to do? Is she really trying to test me with him? Come on now, Warden. You know better than that. Hmph. He better not play fire with me cause I can have him crying like the other male psychiatrists who are bunch of pussies. Oh great, now this guy really staring at me. Guess it’s time for me crush all hope he has to get to me.

**Third person’s Pov:**

V sat down at the table a cross from Celeste and looked at her file. He then looks back at her and stare for two minutes.

Celeste turned to look at him annoyed, “Are you gonna just stare at me all day or are we gonna get this session over with?”

“My apologies, Ms. Celeste. My name is Dr. Vitale Sparda, your new psychiatrist. We should get started right away. How are you feeling right now,” V asked her. 

“I’m alright I guess. It just boggles my mind that you’re Dr. Cara’s replacement. I hate to disappoint you, but I don’t like talking to men like you”, Celeste scowled as she fold her arms to her chest.

V chuckles, “Men like me, huh? Why you don’t want to talk to me or any other men, Ms Celeste?”

“Because I don’t trust them.”

“And why you don’t trust them?”

“Because they are like dogs without a leash and fuck everything in sight. To them, I’m an ideal. They have no heart or compassion of what I feel. They tell me about one thing and then they turn around do the next. That’s why I don’t trust men at all.”

“Does that include your father? You trust him, don’t you?”

Celeste glares at V, “My father made a mistake when he went overseas. He had no idea what kind of hell my biological mother put me through. So he made it up to me by taking care of my daughter while I’m here. I don’t care what you say, because there will never be another good man in the world like my father.”

_Oh how wrong you are, my dear_, V thought as he smirk at her, knowing that he’s pushing her buttons. He takes off his eye glasses and looks deep at her chocolate brown eyes, “I understand what you’re going through. But it’s not a mistrust that I’m seeing in your eyes, it’s longing. And you’re fighting it right now. I want to help you, Ms. Celeste.”

Celeste shook her head in denial and got up from her chair, “No, I don’t need your help! You don’t know shit about me! You have no idea what I’ve been through but even if you do have the slightest idea of what I’ve capable of and why I’m called **the black Harley Quinn**, you will stay the hell away from me!” Celeste opens the door and ran to her isolated room.

V knew that this might happened. She’s running away as her walls starts to crumble. He’s not gonna give up without a fight, oh no. He’s gonna help Celeste whether she likes it or not. She just needs to be tamed the right way. She won’t get away this time because **the black Harley Quinn** will meet her Joker real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Celeste’s Pov:**

Who the hell does this man think he is?! I can’t believe that he can walk up to me and act like he wants to save me! No,no no! That’s not gonna happen! I refuse to let any man even Dr. Sparda be around me ever again! Suddenly I heard my door open as I was pacing back and forth in pure anger and I saw the warden came in while shutting the door.

“Celeste, are you out of your mind”, The warden was furious when she asked me that. But I was way worse than her.

I walked up to her as I screamed, “ARE _YOU_ OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT I DON’T NEED A MALE DOCTOR AND YOU’RE FUCKING DOING THIS BEHIND MY BACK?! HOW COULD YOU?!” 

“I tried to warn Dr. Sparda about you, but he is very persistant of being your new doctor. He wants to get to know you. He read your file and I told him a little about your history”, The warden said as she saw me continue to pace around, trying to calm down.

“Oh really? Did you tell Dr. Sparda how I brutally killed my abusive husband when that bastard put bruises on my daughter?! Did you tell him that I beat one male guard to a bloody pulp when he tried to force himself on me?! Did you tell him that?!”

“That wasn’t my place to tell him. You can’t build your future on hurt from your past. Your husband’s family forgave you for killing him, why can’t you? Don’t let your past dictate your life in the future. Please Celeste, give Dr. Sparda another chance to help you break free from your trama. If not for me, then do it for your daughter. Do it for Alexia.”

I sat down on the edge of my bed, having my hands on my head, listening to the warden. Forgive? How can I forgive my husband for what he has done to me and Alexia. I couldn’t even forgive myself for all the shit I’ve done. I let my biological mother used me. I let the men used my body. I was a whore to them. I don’t deserved to be loved or saved. So why would Dr. Sparda be any different? 

I took a deep breath when I thought about Alexia. My daughter would want me to come home to her. I promised that I would and I attend to keep that promise.

I turn to look at the woman, “Fine. I will cooperate. I’m only doing this for my daughter, that’s it”, I stood up from my bed and walk up to her again, “I will give Dr. Sparda another chance with me. If he crossed me and he’s not what he said he was, I will hurt him and then I’m coming after you Warden.”

The warden smiled, “Thank you Celeste. You won’t be disappointed.”

“**Don’t** fuck with me, Amanda”, I coldly threatened her. I only said her first name when I’m severely pissed. The warden finally left my room as I turn to look out of my guarded window. Am I really doing the right thing?

————————————————————————————————

**Third Person’s POV:**

The next day, V spotted Celeste sitting under a large tree outside drinking her morning coffee. He was told that she is willing to meet him here and ready to talk. V’s inner Joker is screaming for joy in a insane matter. This is his chance to prove to her that he’s willing to help and with her permission, make her submit to him. 

He approached her, “Ms. Celeste. I receive word that you want to talk to me.”

Celeste looked up and replied to him, “Yes, I did. I’m glad you did. Please Dr. Have a seat.”

V sat next to Celeste and looks at her, “I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. It was not my intention to push you that far. However, I meant what I said that I want to help you in anyway that I can.”

Celeste shook her head, “No Dr. I’m the one that should be apologizing to you. I got pissed when you said that because a lot of guys said the same thing and ended up hurting me instead. So I ran before I let see my walls crumbling down. I was mad at myself for letting my anger get to me.”

“We can work on that situation. Ms. Celeste, please give me your trust. Let me help you with your problems.” 

“I don’t know Dr. Sparda, you’re gonna have to earn my trust if you want to help me. I’m only doing this for my baby girl. So, I’m giving you another chance”, Celeste crosses her arms as looked at V.

[Originally posted by lokton-wyrmblood](https://tmblr.co/ZlX4Rc2hOtTQB)

V smirk at his chocolate female patient, “Well, I suppose I should get started then. I’ll see you in our session in two hours.”

Celeste saw V got up from his spot next to her and walk up to his office. She tilt her head to the side as she realized what he’s just said. Oh God! This man is gonna be the death of her. What the hell is she getting herself into?

——————————————————————————————————

**V’s POV:**

I close the door to my office and leaned my back against it. That woman is intoxicating. I wanted to hold her hand so badly. Celeste said that she can give me another chance. Ever since her outburst, my obsession with her grew even further. I looked into her police reports prior to and after her manslaughter of her husband. The things that these people did to her makes my blood boiled and my inner self roars in deranged fury. I used to be like her before I turned my life around and start helping other people with their problem. 

I went up to my desk and looked at the picture of Celeste. She’s very special with so much fire in her eyes that makes me drawn into her even more. Like a moth to a flame, I would love to see more of her. Her happiness, her weakness, her vulnerability, everything. I grabbed my folder and head out to the private session. My dear Celeste. **My Black Harley Quinn**. Not only will I have trust, I will have your mind, your body, your soul, and even your heart. Your **Joker** is coming to bring you home. 


	5. Chapter 5

V opens the door to find Celeste waiting for him on the other side of their session room. 

“Alright Ms. Celeste. Let’s begin with our session again since we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. Let us start with your relationship with your mother”, V said as he close the door to walk towards the table and sits across in front of her. 

Celeste looks at V after a moment to reflect on her memories, “Tell me doctor, have you ever question yourself on what have you done to make your parent did you so wrong or why he or she betrayed you? Well, that’s what I’ve done after I got out of high school up until my mother kicked me out.” Celeste told V everything about her childhood, how her mother treats her and her siblings, and why her mother dubbed her name **the Black Harley Quinn.**

The more V listens, the more he felt his blood boiled in anger and hear his Inner Joker screaming in rage for her. How could her own mother do that to her? What did she ever do to deserve this? V wanted to hug and love Celeste so badly, but he has to be professional and not let his emotions show.

“What about your father, Ms.Celeste? He was away when that happened, right”, V questioned.

“Yes, he found me when I was pregnant with my daughter and took me in. He was severely pissed when I told him. Not only did he filed for divorce, he also send my mother to prison for prostitution pact. I even testify to denounce my mother for betraying me. She’s now sentenced to 25 years in prison”, Celeste wipes her tears as she finished her story.

“What happened to your daughter’s father? Does he know that you were pregnant by him?”

“I didn’t know that he was gone after his one night stand with me. And even if he did know about, he doesn’t want anything to do with me and Alexia anyway.”

V looks at the picture and show it to Celeste of her and her daughter, “You two looked so happy together. How old is your daughter now?”

Celeste smiles at the photo, “She’s twelve now. Alexia will always be my pride and joy. My little angel. I would do anything to make her happy. She’s the reason why I’m alive today.”

V smiles at Celeste, “She’s very beautiful. Just like her mother. You should be proud of being a great mother.”

Celeste was stunned when she heard V said that. Nobody besides her father and his wife has ever praised her like that before, no matter how crazy she is.

“Thank you, doctor. I believe that, besides my father, you’re the only one who understand of all the hell I’ve been through. I thought for sure that you’re like any other guys thinking that I’m crazy.”

“Ms.Celeste, I think nothing of the sort. You’ve been hurt all of your life and all you ever wanted it to be protected and loved. There’s nothing wrong with that. You deserve to be happy with your family and be with someone who loves you for who you are, despite your flaws. I will help you bring your happiness back, if you’ll let me. What do you say?”

Celeste looked at V’s hand and back at him to see if he’s telling the truth. His beautiful green eyes were so sincere to his words and his voice so deep makes her feel like she should believe him. She her hand to grab his for the first time in months and accepted his offer. 

“Well Ms.Celeste, I’m very pleased that you’re taking the first step. We’re gonna make it happen in the next six months. I promise you that”, V said as they both got up from their seats and heads for the door.

“Yes and please call me Celeste. It makes me sound so formal in a place like this. That reminds me. I haven’t got your full name other than Dr.Sparda.”

“My name is Vitale Sparda, but you can call me V.”

Celeste tilt her head to the side for curiousity, “Do you have friends who called you that?”

“No…….I don’t have any friends in my life.”

“Well Dr. V, you got one now”, Celeste said as she use hand that cover V’s and place them on her chest.

V smiled at Celeste when she finally let’s him get close to her, “Thank you for accepting me. I’ve got a surprise for you on our next session. So until then, I’ll see you tomorrow Celeste.”

They bid each other goodbye as they went their separate ways. It would seem like their relationship after six months will escalate very quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Eight months has already been passed since V and Celeste had their first session. Talking to V about her family and remembering her time with Alexia made Celeste feel like he understood of what she’s been going through. Celeste is slowly but surely building her trust with V as he was healing her mentally unstable mind and fixing her broken heart. 

However, her mind does not want the past to go away. V found Celeste at her fetal position crying in the corner of her private room. She was supposed to be at their usual session an hour ago and V knew something is wrong, so he went to check on her.

“Celeste, are you okay?”, V asked as he close the door and walked closer to her. He was fully away that Celeste’s memories came back to haunt her and she’s struggling to keep **_The Black Harley Quinn _**in check in order to heal, but V’s **Inner Joker** is calling out for her to be in his arms alone.

Celeste shook her head as she rocks her body back and forth, “No, doctor. I don’t think I will ever get better if my past continues to haunt my very existance. Maybe I’ll just throw in the towel and rot in this place for the rest of my days. It’s for the best for my daughter. She deserves much better than me.”

“Celeste, that’s not true at all. Alexia wouldn’t want you to give up now. She wants you to come home. You promised her that, remember? Do you really think that staying in this asylum for life can solve anything? Everyone who loves you are rooting for you to get better. I want you to get better.”, V responds as he kneels in front of her.

Celeste sniffs from crying all morning when she hears a mew in the room, “Doctor, what’s that noise? I could’ve sworn that I heard a cat.”

V smiles at Celeste as he pulls out his black female cub that he raised from his large pocket of his white coat, “I wanted to show you my cub when you didn’t show up at our session. It’s a good thing that I came to check and see if you’re okay. Do you want to hold her?”

Celeste nodded as she pulled out her hand to hold V’s beautiful black cub. Exotic feline animals are her weakness to her insanity. When Celeste told V about how much she loves to see a real life black panther, he knew that bringing Shadow would put a smile on her beautiful face. And made him smile as well. Their fingers touched as V passed his cub to Celeste and his Inner Joker screamed loudly for more physical contact. All V need is his future love’s permission to touch her once more.

“She’s so precious, Doctor. What’s her name?”, She asked as she wrapped her arms around the cub like a newborn baby.

“Her name is Shadow. She’s my emotional and mental support when I first got her. I believe she likes you already.”, V smiles as he saw Shadow nuzzles Celeste’s face and purrs loudly.

Celeste smiles when she nuzzle back, “That’s very thoughtful of you, Doctor. Thank you for making me feel better.”

V moves to sit next to Celeste as he watched her share her love to Shadow,“You know Celeste, I used to be like you. I was out of control and wild when my parents died. I was in jail for petty crimes and drove myself insane,foolishly. They used to call me The Joker when I was in my late teens. The wake-up call is when I was almost died from a drug overdose and my older twin brothers found me. They gave me the ultimatum when I was in the hospital: Prison or get help.”

“So, that’s why you became a psychiatrist and help other patients to right their wrong. Doctor, I trust you enough to tell you all my flaws including me murdering my abusive husband. You’ve done so much to make me feel like my real self again. However, I can’t even get past of what I’ve done no matter how hard I’ve tried. Even when I’m gonna be out for the next four months and see my daughter again, it will never be enough to mend my broken heart. I won’t be able to find love again.”

V moved closer, “Celeste, look at me”, her chocolate brown eyes meets his green eyes, “You did what you have to in order to save Alexia and yourself. It’s really not your fault at all. You should not underestimate yourself when it comes to falling in love again. After all, the one who’s in love with you now is sitting right next to you.”

Celeste looks at V in shock when he suddenly confessed his feelings for her as her heart starts to pound a bit faster than before.

[Originally posted by lokton-wyrmblood](https://tmblr.co/ZlX4Rc2hOtTQB)

V smirks at her, “Yes. Since the moment I first saw you, I knew you can quench my inner demon’s thirst. It keeps screaming for your inner demon, craving for your touch. You’re the most beautiful, exquisite, smart, funny, and strong black woman I’ve ever seen. You’re a survivor, always have been. Can I touch you?”

Celeste nodded yes silently and blushed as V cupped her chocolate cheeks with his tattooed hands. 

“We’re the same, you and I. We’ve both been hurt by the ones we love and trust. We even coped in our different way. Look how it brought us together. You’ve been afraid to love for far too long. I would do anything to make you happy, to feel protected and loved. I will never hurt you like the others did. Let me help you take all the pain away.”

Celeste felt his thumbs wiping her tears in tender-loving care after being touch-starved for too long, “But V, isn’t our relationship going against doctor-paitent confidentiality?”

V chuckles, “Is it anyone’s business but ours? We’ll keep this between us. Once you get out of this place, I will give you all the love you ever need. I know you will do the same for me, my **_Black Harley Quinn_**. Let me be your **Joker**.”

“My **Joker**? My **Joker**.”, Celeste said as her eyes drifts down to his lips and back to his eyes again. She then felt his thumb traced down to her own lips, feeling the texture of his skin. This intimacy is what she longs for all this time. 

“ _‘He who desires but act not breeds pestilence’ _My love, will you let my desire to place your lips upon mine?”, V stares at Celeste deeply for this moment to seal this connection.

“Please V. Kiss me…..Heal my broken heart.”, Celeste answered as more tears fell from her eyes while V leans closer. 

Their inner demons cries out in relief and satisfaction as two sets of lips pressed against each other. The bond of love is sealed with a kiss. They will see how far will their mad love can go in the next four months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This NSFW chapter has two parts on my tumblr page. Just wanted to give y'all a brief reminder of this.

Celeste’s POV:

Damn it all to hell! I was so close for coming home to my daughter, but the family of my murdered husband have the nerve to take her away from me! I will never forgive them for this!

_Two hours earlier~_

_I picked up the phone and it was my father as he told me the bad news: My dead husband’s family took custody of Alexia without my consent. How fucking dare them! I paid for the crime I committed, let them see my own daughter which she’s not theirs and this is how they repaid me?! After I got off the phone with him, my head is reeling on how am I suppose to get to my daughter now._

_ Suddenly, I was cornered by a girl who I busted her kneecap with the leadpipe. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with her, but she crossed the line when she insulted Alexia. Something inside of me snapped. I became the **black Harley Quinn** and beat the shit out of that bitch. I almost beat her to death when the guards held me back and the nurse sedated me._

_Present~_

Now I was pacing around seething mad after I came to. I’m losing it. My parents must get my daughter back before I murder those bastards when I see them again. Nobody take what mine and gets away with it. I didn’t realize that the door was open until I felt a man’s arms around me.

I was about to punch him in the face but saw V as he blocked my punch. Has he lost his mind? I could’ve hurt him. The look in his eyes said otherwise like he wanted me to hurt him. Like he doesn’t care who saw us together. He just want me to be with him. He is willing to sacrifice everything for me. V, my **Joker,** I need you to take this pain away. I’m losing my mind over what happened. Please do something. Anything. I just need you.

Third person’s POV:

V saw the desperation look in Celeste’s eyes like she wants to be unleashed. He just received word not too long ago what happened to her daughter. V is just as furious as Celeste is right now. They’ve done this on purpose just to get back on her. He’s gonna get her out as soon as possible, but for now, Celeste needs him. Harley needs her Joker. Doctor-patient Confidentiality will be damned.

V kissed Celeste with full of crazed passion as he has his tattooed fingers through her hair, pulling her closer to him. But kisses are not enough. He wants more of Celeste’s touch. Her bites, her scratches on his body, her screams. V wants all of her and he’s going to get it out of his soon to be lover.

“Do it, my love. Lay all of your pain on me.”, V rubs Celeste’s nose with his own after he broke the kiss.

Celeste looks at V with a small ounce of control that she has left, “V, I don’t want to hurt you. Despite your past, it’s not your punishment. I love you too much to hurt you really reallly badly.”

[Originally posted by cid](https://tmblr.co/ZQMYqm2gu4i3N)

V chuckles softly, “Oh my **_Harley Quinn_**, I’m a sucker for pain. I can take whatever pain you inflict upon me. Now unleash it for me. Let me feel it. **Joker** wants to play.”

Celeste grabs his head to pull him closer to him, “Want to play with me? Okay honey, let’s play.” Then V kissed her again as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hears her moans when he grabbed her ass. Celeste has to admit: her doctor/lover is a great kisser.

She’s start ripping off his white coat and buttoned-up shirt to reveal his upper body that is filled with tattoos all over. Astonished by what she’s seeing, Celeste use her fingers to trace the lines of his tattoos. V quivers under her soft touches and groans softly when she starts kissing the low part of his adam’s apple.

“Celeste…..Please…….I need you to scratch me…..Bite me…….give me your pain……Please **_Harley_**…..AHHH! YES!”, V moans and yells as Celeste bites his neck, marking him as her **Joker**. She paused for a moment when she took off her shirt to expose her breast to V and resume to his desires.

V loves it. The bites. The scratches all over his body. He’s been craving for this moment for a long time. He knows that Celeste feels it too. It’s been a while since they had sex with other partners before this one. 

He tilt his head back when Celeste lightly scratch his nipples with her nails, “Yes….please don’t stop……don’t stop…..I need more….”

Celeste pulled his hair hard to make him groan out her name, “You like that, don’t you? I’ll give you what you want on one condition.”

“Anything my love.”

“I want you to dominate me, **My Joker**. I want to be at your mercy. Torture me with your desires. Fuck me. Tie me up so you can do whatever you want to me. **_Harley_** will make you feel real good, Honey.”, Celeste licked V’s earlobe as she whispers to him. 

V lets her push him to wall and watch lustfully as she got down on her knees to unbutton his pants. He always wonder how good she really is in bed as she claimed. One way to find out. The night is still young for the both of them. 


	8. Chapter 8

V hiss through his teeth and groans deeply as Celeste does wonders with her mouth. She is so good at doing this to him and using her teeth almost made V come immediately if it had not been for his self control. Oh no, not yet. So much he wants to do with his chocolate lover.

He had his fingers through Celeste’s hair as he tilted his head back against the wall. V is fighting really hard not to lose control to his inner Joker. However, the look in Celeste’s eyes seems to have said otherwise like she wants V to lose control. Like she wants him to use her to satisfy his own needs. Begging him to let it all go.

“Stay still, my lovely Harley. You’ve been such a good girl for me. Now open your mouth wide”, V growls sensually as he use both of his hands to grip Celeste’s hair and starts fucking her mouth with his cock.

Celeste’s eyes rolled back and holds on the V’s ass when he thrusts his cock into her mouth. She loves it when he uses her. She’s giving him exactly what he wants. It’s what she does, she was forced to let men used her for years. She holds V still to start deep throating him and let him continue to thrusting. She knows that he’s getting close to coming, she can taste his seed leaking.

V is not having it, however, no. He heard Celeste whine about him stopping himself from coming in her mouth.

He chuckles, “I can’t come yet. Too much things that I want to do to you.”

He helps Celeste up to her feet and start kissing her passionately, tasting himself. He even removes the rest of her clothes before he lays her down to her bed and climbs on top of her. He grabbed the strap buckles to strap her arms up to her bedpost.

Celeste looks at her doctor/lover in lust-filled confused eyes when he restrained her arms, “Doctor V?”

“Shhhhh”, V consoles her as he softly kissed her lips, “As much as I love being received from you, I prefer giving you so much pleasure no one has ever given you. Let me show you how much, My dear **Harley**.”

V kisses Celeste again when he caresses her body with his tattooed hands and continues his kisses down to her private area. He spread her legs further apart and hears her moaning his name as he licks her clit while putting his fingers inside of her pussy. V loves watching her face reacts to his touches and his tongue on her.

“Hmmmmm, you’re getting ready to come, aren’t you? I can tell. So wet for me and the way you’re squeezing my fingers. You don’t want to let me go, do you? I can’t wait to be inside you. But first, I’m going to make you come for me”, V said seductively to Celeste as he continues to pump his two fingers in and out faster.

Celeste knows that she is getting close to coming when her legs are starting to shake and breathing rapidly, “V, please! Make me come! I want you now! Please **Mister J**!”

V smirks as his inner Joker growls in pleasure, “Then come, Celeste. Come undone for me. Come for **Joker**.”

Celeste cries out his name as her first climax hits her hard. V licks her pussy clean of her juices and moans about how good she taste. Celeste felt him crawling back on top of her as kissing him back, tasting herself in his mouth. She has to admit, V wasn’t kidding about him giving her pleasure. Damn, he’s good at this.

V looks at Celeste as he positioned himself to be inside of her, “Are you ready, My love?”

“I’m ready V. I need you. I’m yours now. Give me all of you”, Celeste nodded when she licks his lips with her tongue.

V smirks seductively at her as he slowly went inside of her with his cock. He held himself still after he’s fully inside her and leans forward to kiss her softly once more.

He starts moving in and out of Celeste as he feels her legs wrapped around his waist and groans softly low on how good she feels. He then unbuckled her restraints and her arms were immediately wrapped around his neck, her fingers in his hair. V grabbed her hips to pull her closer to him and moans her name when she starts pulling his hair.

“More. I need more pain. Bite me! Scratch my body! Mark me as yours! Give it to me, **Harley**”, V growls sensually as he thrusts harder in her.

Celeste fulfills his request as she feels his cock hitting her g-spot and start putting scratches on his back. She begged him to go harder and faster, groaning his name for more. More of him. She pulled him closer to her as she braced herself for her second climax and she can feel her lover getting close too.

V uses his one hand to rub Celeste’s clit and they both called each other’s name as they reached their goal to ecstasy together. They held on to one another as they slowly coming back down from their intense high of orgasm. No regrets about what they just did.

V wipes Celeste’s tears from her eyes and start showering her face with his soft kisses.

He loves this woman so much and he’ll be crazy to let her leave him.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been two months since Celeste and V’s sexual intercourse. Their intense intimacy during their private service didn’t go unnoticed by the warden yet she did nothing about it.

Everything is going so well when Celeste found out that her father had won back her daughter in court and charged her husband’s family with kidnapping a child and falsifying documents. She was so happy to tell V after their after dark private meeting one night.

“That’s wonderful news, my love. I’m glad that you’re gonna have your daughter in your arms again”, V smiles happily as he wraps his arms around her body, kissing her forehead.

Celeste looks up at her Doctor/lover, “Thank you, V, for keeping me sane. I don’t know what will I do if you didn’t help me. How can I ever repay you?”

“Stay with me, my beloved **_Harley Quinn_**. I will take care of you and your daughter after you leave this place. We’ll be a happy family, just like you’ve always wanted.”, V sincerely looks at her as he softly caresses her arms.

Celeste looks at V in shock at his request and starting to tear up. No man has ever given her any requests wholeheartedly.

V kisses her lips while wiping her tears from her eyes, “I love you, Celeste.” He knows that she doesn’t say it in return. He understands that and it’s gonna take some time. V held her close when he felt her nodded her head in her silent response.

The next day Celeste, V, and the warden has just finished with her last evaluation and she’s now been released. She finished packing her items and starts to look around her soon to be former room as she remembers.

She came along way in this place. She knows that the world outside will be more difficult for her, but also knows that her family and V will provide and help her to start all over. Celeste lifts up the handle of her suitcase heads to the warden’s office just to thank her and said her goodbyes. As she walks toward the door and getting ready to knock, she hears the voices of the warden and her lover V talking.

“You’ve been seducing her to "cure” her sanity for the last eight months. I must say I’m quite impressed with your efforts in your work. Perhaps you can seduce the other patients even further as long as they are out of my asylum", Celeste heard the warden.

’_THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE FUCKING USED ME?! I TRUSTED HIM! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!’_, She thought angrily, not hearing V’s side of the story. She was wrong about V. He’s just like every other man in her life for using her like a toy. Now, she will not trust him ever again. She looked up just in time to see V opened the door.

_Few minutes earlier:_

V walked into the warden’s office because she had requested to see him. He probably knew what she wanted to talk to him about. Again, Doctor/patient confidentiality will be damned. He watched his boss she linked her fingers.

“I think you did a great job working in this place, Dr. Sparda. However, your relationship with Celeste is far more closely than I imagined. You’ve been seducing her to “cure” her sanity for the last eight weeks. I must say I’m quite impressed with your efforts in your work. Perhaps you can seduce the other paitients even further as long as they are out of my asylum”, the warden schemes as she looked at V.

“With all due respect but, I will not stoop this low to break Celeste’s heart by you forcing me to do what she hates the most. I love her too much for that”, V sneers in anger after hearing what the warden had just said and getting ready to storm off.

The warden got up from her chair, “So you would rather choose that crazy ass bitch than your job? You’re more foolish than I thought you would be.”

“That crazy ass bitch is the love and the light of my darkness. I would be more foolish if I let you use me like the evil woman of her mother used her. I quit”, V growls as he opens the door to find Celeste standing in front of him with angry tears in her eyes. Damn it. She heard them.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt your meeting. I just came here to say good bye. Have a nice life, Vitale.”, Celeste sarcastically said as she turned to walk outside the asylum.

V ran after her as he hears his inner Joker screaming at him not to let his _**Harley**_leave, “Celeste wait! Come back! Please don’t leave me!”

“WHY?! SO YOU CAN FUCKING LIED TO ME SOME MORE?! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU USED ME! YOU’RE NO BETTER THAN THESE ASSHOLES IN MY LIFE!”, Celeste turned to looked at V, getting ready to smack him.

V wrapped his arms around her, “THAT’S NOT TRUE! I NEVER THOUGHT THE WARDEN WILL PULL THIS STUNT! LET ALONE SEDUCE YOU! I WILL NEVER LIE TO YOU EVER! I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!”

“I bet you said the same thing to those other bitches in your therapy session”, She broke free from V’s grasp.

“No, I don’t. You didn’t hear what I said afterwards. I quit my job just to be with you. I’m sorry Celeste.”

“So am I, Vitale. Stay away from me”, Celeste put her stuff in her father’s trunk and gets inside the car.

V watched the car drove away and punched a hole in the wall as he screamed in anger. Suddenly, he starts laughing maniacally as he sets his plan in motion. He’s going to get his black **Harley Quinn** back. Oh Joker will make sure of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Emy for her photos of V. Please check her out on Instagram and tumblr.  
https://emy-san.tumblr.com/ and https://www.instagram.com/emy_san_arts/

Celeste looks at the same letter that sent to her. It’s V, her former therapist and lover. She cried herself to sleep when she got to her father’s house. She thought she would forget about V, but yet she’s still madly in love with him. No matter how many times she denies it, Her Harley needs her Joker.

Her father spotted Celeste laying down on the couch with Alexia watching her favorite cartoon show one morning.

“Alexia, let me talk to your mother for a minute”, Celeste’s father said he noticed the letter she has in her hand. He sat down next to her when Alexia went upstairs to her room.

“Celeste, I know that you’re fighting your feelings about this guy. He came to me at my job about you. Told me everything about you two. It was a risky move on his part, but he wants to be with you. Like really wants to spend the rest of his life with you and Alexia. Give him a chance.”

Celeste looked at her father he’s crazy, “Dad, I’m not going to denying that I love him. But after what happened the asylum couple weeks ago, I don’t think I should take him back.”

“Well that’s probably because you haven’t heard his side of the story. V gave up his job just to be with you. You trusted me, so why not trust him too? Not all men are the same as you think in the past. Don’t let anyone else from your past ruin your future with him. Not your mother, not your warden. Nobody. He’s a good man, Celeste. He won’t let you go. Think about it”, Her father replied as he gets up from the couch and walks toward the kitchen. Celeste watched her father walking away and looks back at the V’s letter.

The next night at Redgrave city where everyone is having a good time. Celeste is now working at the strip joint call the love planet as a waitress dressed up in her favorite Harley Quinn costume. It’s a cosplay theme for the weekend and people love to dress up and have fun. Ever since she was released from the asylum, she got hired on the spot because they were low on waitresses.

Celeste got done serving drinks for her customers, she turned around and spotted her former lover she haven’t seen in two weeks.

V smirks at Celeste seductively when she noticed him at the table. Damn, he’s fine as hell, but what’s he doing here? She gulps as she saw V gets up and grabbed his cane from his chair, walking towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

“Can my Black Harley Quinn come out to play”, V lowly growls as he whispers in Celeste’s ear. Celeste moans when she smelled his scent and oh so good. Yep. She believes that being away from her Joker is long overdue.

She nods her head as she turns to tell her night shift manager that she’s finished. Celeste and V went into his car to drive off to his apartment. She turns to look at her ex-former lover as he’s driving, “I thought I made it clear to stay away from me. Yet, you still pursue me and being a pain in my ass. And not in a bad way either.”

V chuckles softly and grab her hand to kiss her fingers, “I can’t stay away from you no matter what you say. You’re not leaving me when I have you all to myself. I let you go once, but I’m not going to lose you again. You’re mine as I’m yours. We’re meant to be together.”

Celeste’s body shivers with desire when he kissed her fingers tenderly. All she needs is for V to give her one more push, “Then you must be really crazy mad to be back with me.”

V looks at her, “I’m crazy enough to be madly in love with you. Let The Joker show you how much, Harley.”

Celeste excitedly giggles known that she’s gonna be very sore in the morning. Being away from V is long overdue indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own version of Harley meeting the Joker. I don't own any of DC Comics or Capcom franchies. The original Characters, however are mine. This story is originally from my tumblr website. So, give it a kudos, positive comments and hits. I love you all and thank you for your love and support


End file.
